In recent years the use of mobile phone and computing devices has skyrocketed. Smartphones and tablets have largely replaced personal computers for many people. This is particularly true with younger users and users located in developing nations. This explosive growth has been based on numerous enhancements to the technology of smartphones and mobile computing devices.
Perhaps initially kicked off by RIM Blackberry, the smartphone trend began in earnest with introduction of the Apple iPhone in 2007. This was followed by the iPad and then various devices by HTC, LG, Microsoft, Nokia, Samsung and others. Competing with the iOS of Apple, Google's Android operating system has become the global leader for mobile devices.
In concert with the advancement of the devices, millions of people around the world have developed applications or “apps” to be used on these devices. These apps literally cover thousands of programs—from traditional functions such as word processing and spreadsheets to social networks to gaming. Perhaps even more relevant, large photo and videos files are being transmitted with greater frequency among mobile device users. All of this functionality has caused network capacity to be severely stressed. The amount of data being sent over wireless signals has grown exponentially. The old voice call model used for determining bandwidth over wireless channels has been completely usurped by data transmissions that are very data intensive, e.g., very heavy in graphics.
In the US, there are two primary ways to transmit data with a mobile device. First, there are Wi-Fi connections that provide high speed and reliability. Many homes have Wi-Fi and businesses often provide hotspots for their occupants/users. A second way is via cellular transmissions from the major wireless service providers such as AT&T, Sprint, T-Mobile and Verizon. These companies have massive infrastructure investments such as cellular towers, networking hubs and retail locations to service hundreds of millions of users. Although they have spent billions of dollars in never-ending upgrades, they cannot effectively address the growth of users and the volume of data being transmitted every second.
The inventors recognize some major problems with the current broadband wireless connectivity in the United States and beyond.
These problems include the following.
Wi-Fi is localized and most often protected via password. Although Wi-Fi is a great solution for homes and businesses, it is not convenient for 24/7 access when traveling—or even locally. For example, a user might have fast Internet access through their office but after leaving the premises, the device is left stranded from the Wi-Fi signal. Thus, reconnecting becomes an issue as most Wi-Fi networks are password protected, with no certainty on the quality of signal. This leaves the user with the unfavorable, slower, and more expensive option of using cellular networks while on the go.
Wireless carriers have limited capacity and speed. This problem is more widespread than the major carriers would admit. In crowded cities and venues this challenge is exemplified. Cellular signal strength is often weak in places like New York City or San Francisco. At well-attended events like the Consumer Electronics Show, it is particularly troublesome as everyone is connecting and trying to transmit large masses of data at the same time.
Most people in the United States also have contracts with one specific wireless carrier. For example, in order to get a discount on the newest smartphone, customers sign exclusive contracts with one carrier or provider. Therefore, a person might be locked into a two or three year contract with that carrier. This becomes a problem as the user now only has access to the capacity of this one carrier. Furthermore, unused bandwidth that was paid for provides no benefit to the user or subscriber at the end of the month or billing cycle.
Young people are among the largest users of mobile data. The communication of texts, photos, videos, messages and comments has become ingrained in their social habits. The consumption of streaming video and music is on the rise with services such as NetFlix and Spotify. Unfortunately, these young users are also less affluent and often cannot afford the higher or unlimited data plans. They are left with expensive data overage charges and the constant paranoia that they are using too much bandwidth for their budgets.
Smartphone users are mobile and require constant connectivity to use their devices to their desired capability. Whether driving, flying, boating, biking or walking, people require access to their data and contacts at all times. This means that they must utilize multiple networks throughout their day. These transitions are often problematic. Case in point: A worker uses the Wi-Fi network in their office. When the worker leaves for lunch, the worker must use the network of their cellular carrier, which is weak in comparison. When arriving at the restaurant, the worker may join their Wi-Fi network but that requires some effort—including possibly passwords, user agreements and credit card charges. This process repeats itself and is bothersome for every user of modern mobile devices. The problem is further exacerbated when a user travels abroad and has to deal with the hassle of finding subsidized Wi-Fi or absorbing extravagant roaming charges from their wireless carrier.
Many companies and organizations have attempted to improve and address the problems previously described. Unfortunately their efforts have only met limited success. Regional Wi-Fi has been experimented with but the fixed costs are significant. Additionally, even a massive Wi-Fi system for a city like San Francisco would be burdened by problems. These would include cost sharing, security, bandwidth and geographic constraints. Even the best Wi-Fi system for a metropolitan area would not solve the travel problem. Once a person drives outside of the area, they would be left with the wireless carriers again. Some wireless carriers have promoted portable hotspots utilizing their network. Again this solution is only as good as the carrier's signal quality at that moment in time. How often has someone next to you been able to access the Internet much quicker than you because they have a different wireless service provider?
Recently, Google announced its plan to allow its users to access bandwidth from two cellular carriers—Sprint and T-Mobile. While this helps coverage issues to some extent, it clearly does not solve the greater problems as it does not include the other major carriers and providers or bandwidth.
There is also a misallocation and duplication of resources in the market. Because of the proprietary networks for individuals, companies, and wireless service providers, there are inherent market inefficiencies.
Some wireless carriers and smartphones allow their subscribers to use their mobile phones as a hotspot. While this hotspot could conceivably be used to allow others access to an “owner's” data, it does so in a very disorganized way. First, an owner can only get access to the hotspot when the owner gives a personal password to others, conceivably strangers. This opens up a user's data and device to numerous privacy concerns and security threats.